


【锤基】 《孤鸾》ABO HE 监狱AU

by gjm



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjm/pseuds/gjm
Summary: 典狱长Thor x 囚犯Loki为肉服务的一篇文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 练手，文笔渣（可能ooc），预计几章完结，欢迎交流指正捉虫  
> 为开车服务 监狱AU  
> 典狱长Thor X 囚犯Loki
> 
> 私设：大部分人是Beta，Alpha和Omega总人数比Beta少，无歧视链
> 
> 可以接受欢迎往下走，不能接受就请离开

圣安地列斯监狱在整个欧洲是最严格，规模最大的监狱，同时也是关押着各类暴徒、死刑犯、敏感人物、间谍此类囚犯的最高等监狱。足有五米高的墙后也是人尽皆知的灰色地带，谋杀、斗殴、强暴、贿赂每天都在这高耸的围墙里一遍又一遍的上演着。  
而此时的Loki Laufeyson就坐在送往圣安地列斯监狱的运押车里。车厢内充满着霉味和令人作呕的汗臭味，这不得不让带有洁癖的Loki皱起了眉，同时也在庆幸着整个车厢里的狱警和其他囚犯都是清一色的Beta，没有一个是Alpha，不然肯定让身为Omega的他十分难堪。Loki带着各种思绪低头看着自己的手铐和脚镣，尝试着是否能够侥幸挣脱，但是无济于事，无聊的车程里也只能拨弄着冰冷的铁链打发时间。一段弯弯曲曲令人眩晕的山路之后，运押车停了下来，车厢外瞬间开始吵闹起来，应该是到了目的地。  
狱警们交接完毕后打开后车厢开始粗鲁的拉着囚犯们一个个下车。到了loki这，负责拉人下车的狱警明显动作慢了一拍，力气也不敢太大，只敢虚抓着衣角“拉”着loki下车，因为在拉扯完上一个囚犯之后他转过头看见loki在阴暗的车厢内深绿色带着狠戾的双眼，犹如一只即将发作的黑豹，瞬间脊背一凉，动作自然不敢得罪这位带着绿眸的主。Loki也不算失了姿态的下了车，适应了刺眼的光亮后开始打量四周，观察着这鼎鼎大名的圣安地列斯监狱的大致结构。  
在Loki一下车时，Thor就注意到了他。  
这个让Thor吸睛的新囚犯五官棱角分明，算不上硬朗也算不上阴柔，刚到肩膀的头发恰到好处的梳至耳后显得一丝不苟，一双仿佛能直达内心的深绿色双眸，犹如两颗最珍贵的绿宝石摄人心魄，还有着看起来十分柔软且嫩粉的唇，真想尝尝究竟是何滋味。即使是身着略显宽松的囚服也遮掩不了囚服之下修长的身材，真想把他囚服扒光看看底下的无限春光，想着想着Thor身下略微起了反应，罪恶的想法也开始渐渐萌生在心上。  
“资料给我。”Thor盯着Loki说道。身边的小狱警哪敢怠慢这位活阎王，赶紧递上名单和资料。  
Thor快速的翻了两三下就找到了目标，嘴上吩咐着，“人给我送进去，我等等过去。”  
小狱警赶紧照办，和点名官确认后，和其他人一起带着Loki一行人进了监狱大门。  
监狱的训练场里面挤满了前来围观新人的囚犯，看见新人在被送进通道开始激动的拍打隔离栏发出刺耳的声响，嘴里也大声的叫骂着各种下流脏话。Loki在一行人里自然是最出众的，路过那些围栏，几个高壮的囚犯叫的更大声，有几个Beta和Alpha甚至直接开始语言调戏起来。  
“喂，那个绿眼睛的，要不要来舔舔老子的棒子啊!”  
“哎哟你这小脸不错啊，要不要考虑跟了爷，爷以后的每个晚上都有你爽的哈哈哈哈”  
Loki黑着脸斜睨了这些人一眼，心想有机会一定会割了他们的舌头再补上两刀，脚下也加快了速度走进主建筑。  
“ Loki Laufeyson，身高188，体重82，指标一切正常，啧…没想到还是个有名的贩毒头子——银舌头。”快速浏览资料的蓝色眼睛忽然停在性征一栏，“居然是个Omega……”  
Thor不自觉笑了一下，心里也有了计划，再看看别的同行的囚犯基本资料，大致了解情况后，合上了资料，大步朝着里面走了进去。  
Loki一行人被带到了牢房区，负责分配的狱警按照他们的罪行轻重来分配接下来要居住的牢房。这一排过去都是双人间，也就关关什么抢劫犯小偷什么的。Loki往里观察，这个双人牢房极其简陋，里面是两个狭窄的单人木板床，上面的被褥枕头明显发黄，还有脏的要命的洗手台和马桶一个，以及那个随意丢在洗手台上已经分辨不出颜色的毛巾，用来通气难透光的小窗口一个，除外什么都没了。Loki不免心里叹气，只希望自己被发配的牢房起码干净点，室友别惹他，安静点就好，毕竟这里可不是什么酒店。  
一行人被分配一半多进去了，加上Loki，总共还剩四、五个人。接着继续被狱警带下去，来到单人牢房区，这里的环境总比之前的双人牢房好上许多，起码毛巾也还看得出颜色，床也会宽那么一些。正当分配到Loki的时候，不知道什么时候已经到了的Thor叫住带头的狱警，指着Loki说：“这个，我来安排，你把其他人安排妥当就行了。”  
“好的典狱长，一切听您的安排”这个狱警恭敬的说道。  
Thor满意的点点头，看向Loki的同时也示意Loki跟住他。  
“原来刚刚在门口看见的这个男人就是这个监狱的典狱长”，Loki跟在Thor身后有了打量的机会，看着眼前野兽般肌肉的男人又想道“如果和他肉搏的话，胜算貌似不高。”  
Loki跟在后面七想八想着，Thor低沉磁性的嗓音忽然出声:“到了，这间就是你以后的牢房了，旁边是我的办公室，别闹事，老实点，我想过来随时都可以过来。”  
Loki听到Thor这么说，不由得冷笑出声开始讥讽：“噢，这就是你把我安排在这里的原因吗，我只是个小小的毒贩罢了，居然还有这种待遇，真是让我感到荣幸至极。”


	2. 锤基《孤鸾》 ABO HE 监狱AU(2)

Thor仿佛没有听到眼前的人这番不屑的嘲讽，也并不打算和Loki多说，拿起别在腰间的钥匙靠近Loki，准备开始替Loki解开手铐。Loki被Thor的忽然靠近才感觉到对方身上浓烈且带着一丝霸道的信息素，Loki这才惊觉对方居然是个Alpha。Thor用略带薄茧的大手拉过此时正在略微发呆着的Loki的手腕，温热的大手触上白皙且稍带冰凉的腕间让Loki下意识的轻颤了一下。Thor面无表情的继续着手上的动作，但同时也在偷偷的嗅着Loki独有的信息素，在心里开始对这个可人的Omega产生了不少的性幻想。Thor想试试Loki看起来粉嫩且紧抿着的薄唇，也想试试Loki包在囚服下那对翘臀的手感，更想试试Loki身下那张说不定正在流水的小嘴……  
Loki回过神来看见Thor抓着自己的手腕正在为自己解开手铐的动作而正准备开始数落他一番时，Thor却用他那压抑着性欲散发着Alpha气息的嗓音低沉说道：“我是Thor odinson，你可以叫我Thor，Loki。”说罢收起了那副刚刚取下的手铐，Loki则有了机会可以活动活动自己已经被手铐磨得发红的手腕。  
Thor蹲下身来开始准备解开脚镣，先是把Loki的裤管微微撩起露出平常少见阳光而极其白皙的脚腕，眼神贪婪的扫过这一片美好，又停在了因脚镣摩擦而略微起皮发红的印子上，心里难免默默心疼了一番，继而接上刚刚的话：“你能安排在这边是因为上级给我直接下达了书面通知，要我对你进行特殊照顾，当然也包括了后天的审讯。”  
Loki听到这冷笑起来，眯起眼来略微散发危险的气息盯着身下有着金色短发的人答道：“喔，原来是这样，那看来你可能需要多下点功夫了。”  
解开了脚镣的Thor站了起来，心里却还在贪恋着刚刚略微摩挲过Loki皮肤的触感。Thor用他深蓝色的双眼直视着Loki翡翠绿般的双眸，继续耐心的为眼前这个小妖精补充道：“考虑到你是一个Omega，每个月都会往你的牢房里送抑制剂，如果有什么需要，可以随时找狱警，或者……直接来找我。”  
见Loki只是眯着眼盯着他并不回答，Thor略带尴尬的干咳了一下，示意Loki该进牢房了。Loki乖乖顺从了Thor的意思，先是假装观察牢房内的环境，但在随后Thor掏着钥匙即将关上牢门的空隙，Loki忽然转身迅速用脚勾住牢门，再狠踹一脚，随着嘭的一声巨响，可怜的牢门瞬间开到最大，Thor在反应过来的时候胸口已经结结实实的被挨上了重重的一脚，狼狈得后退两三步。  
Loki看见自己得逞了，不敢犹豫，迅速夺门而出，朝自己进来时的方向跑去。还没跑开几米远，Thor则凭借着自身极其发达的运动神经和以往训练的经验迅速的扑向了Loki，两个人因为冲击力都狠狠的摔在充满着铁锈味的铁皮地板上。  
Thor重重的压在Loki的身上，顾不得自己刚刚被狠踹一脚胸口处的疼痛，略微起身一些，用自己有力的双手紧紧扣住身下正在大口喘息着的Loki的双臂，再将身下人的双臂扳过，使Loki此时略显无力的双手可以反扣在自己腹下，然后用自己的一只大手来紧紧钳住Loki已经被勒出红印的双腕。  
Loki被Thor这粗鲁的动作弄得生疼，奋力向后抬头叫骂开来：“FUCK YOU，Thor！！！你这个野蛮笨拙还混蛋的傻…唔……！！”话还没说完，温热的掌心触碰到了Loki略微冰凉的薄唇。  
Loki因为这一个动作更加清晰的感受到了身上压着自己的Alpha的信息素，如上好的烈酒般迷人香醇，先是感觉喉咙被这烈酒伴着酒香蔓延开的灼烧，疼痛过后是伴随着无尽的回味。这样霸道且强烈的信息素，使身为Omega的Loki只能发出一只受伤的困兽般低低的唔咽声，心里仍在为自己的不争气和不甘心而挣扎着。他恨自己被抓住，恨自己没逃开，也恨自己是个被Alpha压在地上的Omega。但Loki他也能感受到的是欲望也随着两人信息素的交融渐渐漫上脖颈……  
Thor看着身下的Loki貌似老实一些了，便放心的腾开一只手来打算把Loki带起来重新送进牢房。此时的Loki居然却又狠甩起头来，抓住机会重重给Thor捂住嘴的大手狠狠来了一口。  
Thor吃痛赶紧松开捂住Loki嘴的手，黑着脸看着自己的手上被Loki留下红肿且深深刺痛的牙印。Loki却又抓住这难得的空隙，深呼吸一大口，再次骂出声，但是语气却不如之前，明显带上一丝颤抖和隐隐的情欲感：“你比熊还重……快从我身上…下来……不然我有机会…一定会…割开你的喉…嗯唔!!!”  
Thor听见这话，直接一把抓住Loki的头发强制把他的头扳过来一些，俯下身来狠狠吻住了Loki不老实的小嘴，让Loki剩下的话只变成了鼻息和喉咙里的唔嗯声。  
Loki被这突如其来还莫名其妙的吻弄得又恼又羞又不知所措，但嘴唇碰到嘴唇的一瞬间，双方信息素爆炸一般，烧了两个人的脑袋。  
Thor感觉Loki的信息素就像是初雪后的雪松，也像是雨后初晴的空气，这种清新好闻带有一丝甜味的信息素背后又好像是有一个诱人开启的潘多拉魔盒……不知道吻了Loki多久，终于在Loki完全窒息前停下来结束了这个漫长的吻。  
Thor有力的大手一把捞起了被吻和信息素弄得脑子一片空白且此时身子略微僵硬还没缓过来的Loki，准备把Loki给带到原来的牢房去。而Thor自己，身下的巨物也早早在这个吻之前因Loki起了反应。  
此时的Thor拖着因隐忍欲望而略显沉重的步子，半抱半搂着Loki走在回去的路上，却只感觉这几米的路尤其漫长。他看着Loki精致好看还微微泛上红潮的脸，再细细品味空气中来自Omega发出的信息素，眼神在昏黄的灯光下一暗，维持着最后的理智加大步子才顺利的到达了Loki的牢房。  
Loki在Thor的怀抱中从迷蒙状态渐渐开始清醒过来，但Loki却感觉自己浑身上下每一块都是发热发软的，自己身下的小穴此时正酥痒难耐渴望着被狠狠贯穿再被狠狠满足。身为一个Omega他再清楚不过这是因为Thor这个强壮的Alpha的信息素过于旺盛而导致发情期的提前到来……  
而Thor早在Loki清醒前就注意到了怀中Omega身体的一系列反应和空气中Omega所散发出信息素的变化，意识到这是Loki的发情期到了。进了牢房后，他把Loki轻轻放到床上，为他枕上柔软的枕头后，转身就朝牢门方向走去。


	3. 锤基《孤鸾》 ABO HE 监狱AU（3）

Loki撑起身来半倚着靠在床上，用充满着欲望却又带有阴鸷的眼神锁定在Thor一步步走向牢门的动作上。  
盯着Thor高大且强壮的背影，Loki紧抿着自己已经泛白的薄唇，认为Thor这就是要抛下已经发情的自己离开，任自己在这阴冷潮湿的牢房中自生自灭。  
巨大的失落感和对眼前Alpha强烈的渴望让Loki不由得在心中冷笑着质问自己：  
“呵……Loki Laufeyson！你这是对他有意思了？是他把你关在这！是他害得你现在这么狼狈不堪！被他该死的信息素弄得发情，然后被他抛弃在这。你却还想要他肮脏的阴茎和腥臭的精液是吗？！他就是个混球，你不该这么下贱！”  
Loki此时恨极了自己是个Omega，但Thor走到牢门那并不是因为想要就此离开。他只是想要把牢门从里锁上，确保牢门能把外面的一切统统隔开。让这个牢房变成绝对的私人空间，并不想有哪个不要命的来打扰到他们。  
此时Thor的心里也只有Loki一个人，身份和规矩什么的早就全都统统去他的！  
他现在只想把牢房内不停散发着诱人信息素的Omega狠狠地按在身下发泄操干。所以他也并不想让任何人共享到房内任何一丝关于Loki的信息素，Loki只能是他Thor一个人的！  
牢门被大手阖上后，Thor转过身来，炽热的情欲毫无保留的暴露在眼里，脚下则大步朝着Loki的方向走去。  
Loki的心里此时还在咒骂着Thor，但看见Thor突然转身朝自己走来，忽然间就意识到了接下来可能要发生的事情。  
“你别过来，你这个混蛋！”  
Loki试着用对Thor来说毫无震慑力的言语来阻止这个胯下明显凸起一大块的Alpha。Thor听到这话反而不为所动，直接欺身压上了略微慌张的Loki。  
“滚开！别碰老…唔…”  
Thor用充满着霸道气息的双唇直接吻上了Loki薄凉的唇瓣，硬是让Loki把“子”这个字给生生咽下。  
被人压在身下的Loki也不知道是因为唇上滚烫的触感，还是Thor烈酒一样霸道冗长的信息素的忽然侵袭而被刺激得轻颤了一下。  
Thor轻嗅着Loki散发着清冷但带着甜味的信息素，满意地品尝着Loki渐渐带上一丝温度的唇，不由得戏谑出声： “嗯……味道还真不错，就连你的信息素也这么会勾引人。”  
Thor再重重吸上一口Loki的信息素，鼻腔中顿时满是Loki的味道，继续用低沉的嗓音说道：  
“不知道是不是每个Alpha闻到了你的信息素，都想直接把你的裤子扒下来狠狠干你。”  
还不等Loki回答，Thor的左手直接探到Loki的发间，抬起身下人的后脑勺来加深这个吻，这让自己可以再好好地品尝上一番。  
而Loki刚想伸出腿来踢Thor下床，却发现自己修长的双腿被这个大块头给死死压住。察觉到Loki想反抗的动作，Thor直起身来，眯着眼面色不善地盯着身下Omega略带着水雾的深绿色双眸警告出声：  
“Loki，我劝你现在还是乖一点……不然不仅今天不会让你好受，以后的每一天你也别想好过。只要你还在圣安地列斯监狱里，就别忘了我是谁。”  
又忽然想到什么似的Thor略微呆滞了一下，突然沉下脸继续补充道：  
“不……就算你出了这，我一样会让你摆脱不了我！你摆脱不了我的，Loki……”  
是啊，这里是圣安地列斯监狱，并不是在自己约顿海姆的地盘上，如果自己还能出去，Loki暗自发誓保证Thor为今天的一切付出性命！  
Thor见身下的Omega听见这话终于算是老实了一点，俯下身来再次重重压上Loki，继续刚刚被打断的吻。  
Thor惩罚似的用力啃咬着对方的薄唇时，再用自己另一只大手摸索到Loki微微僵硬着的手，指引着Loki骨节分明的手往自己的身下摸去，让Loki去感受那处的炽热和硬挺。  
Thor喜欢Loki的手抚上自己裤裆时冰凉的触感，嘴上再撬开Loki洁白的贝齿，探入深处来侵犯从未被人涉足过的领域，吮吸着Loki口中的香甜。这让两人的信息素互相交融在一起，因此成了双方最好、最有效的春药。  
Loki也被Thor吻得动情了起来，脑子里开始被信息素烧得一片空白。此时只想遵从最原始的欲望，与压在自己身上的Alpha一起堕入最深的地狱。  
口中Alpha的信息素很好地抚慰了难耐的情热，自己的手抚摸着感受Thor被内裤包裹着的阴茎，让Loki好受了很多。渐渐开始不自觉地回应着Thor深情的吻，后穴也随着两人的吻和感受到Thor胯下的巨龙而开始流出一股股的蜜液，身体开始渴望着拥有更多的这一切。  
Thor惊喜地发现Loki微弱地回应着自己的吻，便空腾出手来，直接开始撕扯Loki宽松的囚服。还没两下可怜的囚服就变成了一块块的布条，再一把扯下Loki被后穴蜜液所浸湿的内裤，让Loki毫无遮掩的暴露在Thor的面前。  
Thor不舍地结束了这个漫长的吻，起身来欣赏着身下的尤物，不由得为眼前的光景吹了一个流氓哨。  
此时的Loki全身上下泛着因发情而产生的红晕，嘴唇因Thor粗暴的吻而变得晶莹红肿。胸口随着粗重的呼吸而上下起伏着，形成极其优美的线条，并且在那上面还有两粒红彤彤的小果子等人来采摘品尝。Thor的视线再往下移停留在了Loki的下体上，这里干净得无一根杂毛。Loki此时也硬着略微红肿的白嫩阴茎果然和他的主人一样精致好看。眼神再飘到泛粉紧致的后穴，那处早已是泛滥成灾，此时又因为Thor炽热的目光而剧烈收缩两下继续吐出艳水来，把身下洁白的床单晕染出一朵朵娇艳的花来。  
Thor浅蓝的深眸被这旖旎的景象给迷住了，下意识温柔地缓缓出声：“宝贝…你知不知道这样的你有多美，多诱人……”  
Loki感受到Thor侵犯一样的眼神正盯着看自己毫无遮掩的裸体，再加上刚刚的话，泛着淡淡红晕的脸有点烧了起来，有点嗔怒的怪罪起来：  
“你还继不继续了，不继续我就随便去监狱里找个Alpha让他来。”  
Thor听到Loki这么说，没有犹豫，直接俯下身来含住了Loki仍在起伏的胸口上红彤彤的一粒乳珠。  
“啊!哈…唔……！”Loki还没反应过来，直接下意识尖叫出声。  
Loki的这处超乎想象的敏感。自己的乳头被人含在温暖的嘴里而得到的刺激感不由得让Loki细长白皙的双腿勾住了Thor精壮的腰。  
Thor为了照顾Loki，嘴里只是轻轻地撕咬拉扯着红肿的乳头。但自然不会忘了另外一边，用带着薄茧的两根手指捏上了Loki的另外一个乳头，随着嘴的动作有规律地轻轻摩擦摁压着。  
“唔…啊！！不要…！…啊，停下!!!”  
一边乳头是被舔弄，另一边是被带着茧的手指揉捏摁压。这让Loki难以自抑地抱住了Thor的头，只能看着带着金发的脑袋在自己的胸口肆意玩弄。Loki被这些刺激得弓起身来，把自己的头往后仰，用白皙优美的天鹅颈划出幅度。但是这个动作让Thor更好地可以用嘴含住了Loki的乳头，让Loki感受到了更多被玩弄胸口两粒红肿的快感。  
Thor看着Loki如此享受便也想要释放自己，三下五除二去掉了自己的衣服，把自己硬得发疼的巨大阴茎从内裤中解放出来。这个比常人要大上许多的尺寸让Loki不由得惊了一下。  
Thor对Loki看见他阴茎的反应很满意。在Loki眼前晃了一晃，用略微沙哑的嗓音问道：  
“怎么样，喜欢么？至少整个监狱找不出第二根这样的，你和你的小穴是不是想要他？嗯？”  
Loki见到眼前这个庞然巨物，下意识咽了咽口水，颤颤巍巍用细微的声音回答道：  
“是…典狱长大人……我…我想要他……”  
Thor知道Loki和自己都已经要到极限了，再用沙哑的嗓音耐心出声：  
“大点声，我听不到。”  
此时的Loki已经被Omega的本性和发情期所折服而难以自控的叫出来：  
“是的，我想要他！……我需要典狱长大人的大肉棒，我想要你来狠狠操我，满足我…和我的小穴！”  
Thor也不打算再继续折磨下去，拉起Loki让他跪在床上，自己则下了床，走到Loki的面前。这个角度刚好可以让Loki用脸直直的正对着Thor坚硬上翘且散发着浓烈信息素的阴茎。  
任何一个发情的Omega都无法拒绝这样的诱惑。Loki直接把头探到Thor金色浓密的耻毛间，用小嘴努力含住Thor粗大的阴茎。Thor在感觉到Loki用嘴尽力地含住自己身下的硬物时不由赞叹出声：  
“嗯……不愧是道上有名的银舌头……我可真是怀疑你这称号是不是因为舔了别的什么男人的鸡巴而得来的……给我伺候好他…等等我会让他给你想要的……”  
此时的Loki正想吐出Thor的阴茎来反驳出声，却又被Thor给按了回去，只能继续不甘的含住嘴里粗大的硬物。  
“别光含，试着用点技巧。Loki，你花样最多了，不是吗？”Thor诱惑出声。  
说不出话的Loki只能瞥了一眼Thor，然后开始了嘴中的动作。用平常与人周璇和为自己带来利益的舌头舔弄着Thor布满青筋的滚烫柱身，然后用手抚摸着Thor下面两粒囊袋。  
Loki像只小猫一样舔弄了柱身一会，再用猩红的舌尖顺着柱身上的青筋滑上Loki的龟头，用舌尖戳刺着马眼，这一系列动作刺激得Thor差点射了出来。  
Loki试着逼Thor就此释放出来，但是他的阴茎仍然坚硬如铁。Loki狠下心来，决定一把吞进整个肉棒，试着给Thor深喉来逼他射出来。  
Thor巨大的肉棒一下子顶到Loki的喉咙处，强烈而呛喉的信息素和异物顶撞到喉咙内的干呕感让Loki非常难受。而Thor却十分受用Loki的深喉，不由得对此满意的闷哼出声：“嗯……”  
看着Loki现在已经是为了他的阴茎而满脸通红，眼角还挂着生理性的泪水而仍在费力的口交着。Thor顿时心软了一块，低下头来看着Loki告诉他：  
“你可以暂时先休息一会儿了，接下来把你的小嘴乖乖交给我就行了。”  
Loki摸了摸自己酸楚的下颚，没有多说便顺从的照办了。Thor按住Loki的后脑勺，直接开始模仿着性交的动作大力在Loki嘴里横冲直撞地抽插着，期间还不时来上几个深喉后，终于抽出肉棒射在了Loki精致光滑的脸上。  
Thor释放出来后，Loki终于可以开始大口呼吸着新鲜空气。此时Loki的睫毛、头发、鼻梁、薄唇都挂上了Thor带着体温且白稠的精液。还有大半精液是顺着白皙的脖颈流到了前胸和小腹处，还有一些也挂在了Loki的阴茎上。  
“Loki……你的小嘴表现得可真棒，只是不知道下面的小嘴是不是也一样带劲……”Thor边这么说时，阴茎边开始渐渐地翘起了头来。  
Loki看见这个巨物又有了反应，知道今天必须要用自己的后穴来装下他了，只希望Thor能好好对待自己，这巨物可是真的有可能撕裂了自己。  
“转过去，Loki，我现在先帮你做扩张，你尽量放松。”  
Loki面对着墙，跪趴在床上，而Thor就在他的身后。这种看不见自己身后的情况让Loki感到莫名的兴奋。  
而Thor看见Loki此时背对着自己撅着白皙滑嫩的屁股，阴茎已经完全又硬了起来。股间是微微随着主人呼吸而略微颤动的粉嫩后穴，里面仍然在吞吐着淫水，无声地诉说着欲望和需求。  
Thor并没有让Loki等上太久，先用一根手指尝试着进入。因为小穴内蜜液的润滑，稍微突破了穴口便完整的进到里面来。  
Loki在Thor炽热的大手碰到自己的臀部时，身体因为忽然的触碰而敏感得颤抖了一下。然后再感受到异物先是慢慢挤进自己的后穴里，再一瞬间的深入，这让他不由得绞紧了自己的后穴来适应异物感。  
Thor的声音此时却在后面响起：“放轻松……Loki，你把我手指咬的太紧了，你这样我没办法继续。”  
Loki闻言只能调整一下呼吸来放松，准备着接受第二根手指的扩张。Thor感受到Loki身体渐渐开始放松下来，就直接塞入了第二根手指。  
Loki一直用深呼吸来调整自己正在被扩张的后穴。Thor第二根手指很轻松的进入了，稍微抽插两下，忙挤入第三根手指。  
小穴一下子被进入三根手指的Loki潮红着脸，大口喘着粗气，让自己的后穴慢慢接受着他们，Thor便开始用三根手指缓缓地抽插着Loki。  
Thor忍住阴茎想要替代手指插入Loki的胀痛感，耐心的做着扩张，他并不想要弄伤了Loki，所以扩张是非常重要的。  
Loki渐渐适应了三根手指的抽插，便放松了一直紧绷着的脊背，转过头来看向身后仍在为自己克制着的Thor，出声道：  
“Thor……可以了…进来吧……”  
Thor抽出手指来，弯下腰温柔地亲了一下Loki的脖颈，然后扶着自己坚硬的巨物轻轻戳刺着Loki的穴口，示意让Loki做好最后的准备。  
Loki难耐的晃了晃腰肢，告诉Thor已经可以进入了。Thor看到Loki这番诱人的模样，眼神暗了暗，直接对准穴口捅了进去。  
“啊！！！……哈啊…怎么这么大……唔……你还在进去吗……别…别在进了…疼!…Thor！！…停…唔…我要被你撑坏了！…”  
Loki没想到Thor进来时会感觉到他的肉棒是这么大，这么涨，而且现在还在不停地深入。手指什么的和Thor这根阴茎比起来简直就是大巫见小巫了。  
其实Thor被Loki绞得也没多好受，看见自己这才进去一半多，而Loki却红着眼眶，泫然欲泣地叫着要不行了，只能向前俯下身来亲吻Loki的背脊来转移注意力从而可以继续插入。  
一个个酥酥麻麻的吻忽然落在自己光滑的背上，Loki顿时感觉小穴里的胀痛减轻了不少，多半的注意力全都转移到了温热的吻上。Thor看见Loki成功被吸引开了注意力，开始再次尝试插入，缓缓推进到更深的地方，成功地让Loki的后穴吃下自己一整根的大肉棒。  
Loki感觉到Thor应该把是一整根炽热硬挺的巨物都已经送到了自己嫰穴里面。没一会儿，Loki就差不多适应了体内的异物感。  
Thor感觉到Loki的花穴里不再那么抗拒着自己，就打算不再继续按捺着自己。用两只略微粗粝的大手钳住Loki的细腰，然后控制着身下的硬物立刻开始了温柔且缓慢的抽插。  
Loki觉得Thor这般温柔的进出自己的后穴就像是无数只蚂蚁在自己的心头轻轻啃咬一般。去挠，又解不了痒；不去挠，酥痒难耐……  
“别把我当做那些柔弱的女人，我还没她们那么脆弱无用！还是说……你就这样了？”  
Loki匍匐着水雾的绿眸中带着一丝愠怒，说出的话明明是带着刀子的，但是从嘴里吐出来时却软绵无力。  
Thor听到Loki这恶意挑衅的话语并不做答，而是在下一刻立马挥起自己有力的大手往Loki臀瓣上重重一扇。  
“啊！Thor Odinson！你个混球！”  
Loki哪想的到Thor会是以这样的方式来回应自己刚刚放出的话来，继而又被Thor这粗鲁的动作激得怒骂出声。  
而Omega娇嫩的甬道也因这忽然袭来的一巴掌而剧烈收缩，狠狠地夹了一下还在里面的Alpha。  
“唔！小淫穴可真是会吸人……”  
Thor被身下Omega这突如其来的饱满紧致而爽得低吼出声。粗喘了两下后，再凑近Omega白皙修长的后颈，吐出夹杂着Alpha浓烈信息素的呼吸洒在Loki的耳根处，炽热喑哑的声音在Loki耳后响起：  
“只是给你一点小惩罚罢了，但是这样就骚的不行了……自己看看你下面的那张小嘴，我都堵不住里面出来的水……你喜欢这样，是吗？小骚货……”  
此时的Loki感受到Thor在自己敏感处温热酥麻的呼吸，再听到这般下流暧昧的话，通红的耳根顿时暴露出自己的羞赧无比。  
而Loki看不见的是，Thor很满意Omega白皙的右臀上已经留下了自己制造的红印，与其他完好的臀肉对比起来显得色情无比。  
这一景象很好的取悦到了Thor，喉咙也已经被欲火烧得生疼。在Omega身后健壮的Alpha暗了暗眼神，突然发疯似的开始用自己粗大的肉棒粗暴地撞击着Loki稚嫩的小穴。  
“啊~啊！唔……好大的…肉棒！哈……Thor…你…你给我……慢点啊啊！!……嗯！”  
Loki随着身后猛烈的操干只能无助地前后摇晃着充满红晕的身体，而这个被动的状态让Thor抓住了Loki的节奏。  
Loki被撞得向前晃时，Thor配合地抽出几乎整整一根的肉棒，然后再随着Loki向后晃的时候狠狠地顶入甬道深处。  
这样极致且被人操控着的快感在几个来回后让Loki爽得双唇微张，全然发不出声来，还没褪去红肿的小嘴因为长时间没有闭合而从嘴角缓缓流下涎液，顺着光洁的脖颈暧昧地滑下……


	4. 锤基《孤鸾》 ABO HE 监狱AU（4）

看见自己身下这幅淫荡不堪的画面时，让这个Alpha的身心顿时都受到了极大的满足。下身在不断律动着的同时也清楚地感受到除了快感以外，自己的阴茎还在Loki体内继续涨大硬挺着，仿佛叫嚣着想要更多。  
Thor继续用又涨大一圈的肉棒发狠地在Loki的嫩穴里大力进出抽插着，边趁机用自己刚刚给Loki后穴做扩张的手指从两人交合处沾上了属于Omega后穴里晶莹透明的液体，嘴上还恶趣味的调笑着：  
“瞧瞧你，Loki……这些是不是从你的小穴里流出来的……平常那个冰冷高傲、不可玷污的Loki Laufeyson跑哪去了？现在这个在典狱长身下乖乖承欢的婊子又是谁……”  
此时的Loki被一阵阵强烈的快感搅得迷迷糊糊时听到Thor这般羞辱，终于从干涩的喉咙里勉强挤出一丝颤音来：  
“Thor Odinson……！你…这是……趁人之危！”  
Thor笑着把沾满暧昧液体的手指往Loki的眼前晃了晃，不缓不慢地质疑出声：  
“我趁人之危？看看你见到我湿成什么样了，骚货！”  
“那我是不是还要感谢你了？脑子里充满着精虫的家伙……！唔……！”  
下一秒Loki娇嫩的口腔里就立刻被挤进了Thor两根粗粝且带着淫水的手指，而在小穴里的肉棒则重重地碾压过Loki甬道里的嫩肉。  
“好好尝尝自己究竟是什么味道，Loki。”  
Thor右手的两根手指放在Loki嘴里模仿着身下性交的动作来搅弄挑逗着，左手再顺着Loki精窄的腰身转移向下温柔地抚上白嫩充血着的“小Loki”。  
Thor的大手随意抚摸了两下之后再握住Loki精致的分身，然后跟随着自己身下阴茎抽插的节奏开始上下撸动了起来。  
敏感的小嘴被人塞进手指玩弄着，后穴也一直不停地被人给大力抽插进出着，就连自己都从未自渎过的地方都被人给正在不断套弄着。这样多重的生理与心理上的刺激让Loki没两下就想让自己就这样交待了。  
Thor发现Loki白皙带着潮红的双腿开始微微打颤，身体也渐渐开始变得更软，似乎是要到了临界点。Thor也不顾身下人嘴里的呜咽声直接用大拇指摁住了马眼，阻止了Loki即将到来的释放。  
“用你的银舌头给我说点好听的，我就允许让他射出来。”  
Thor抽出Loki嘴里的手指时也刻意停下了身下抽插的动作，盯着Loki泛红的侧脸和氤氲着水雾的绿瞳，不想错过此时任何一丝的表情。  
Loki这时候能感受到的除了快感还是快感，就连摁在自己阴茎上的大拇指也能让自己打颤。但是快感到了顶峰需要的是释放，Loki脑子一片空白，只能随着Omega的本能和意识叫出声来：  
“让我射出来……唔嗯…只要让我射出来……典狱长大人…想怎么样都可以……就…让他出来吧……”  
Thor似乎不满意什么一般，立刻接上了一句：  
“就算是我标记了你？”  
“唔嗯……就算是…你标记我……”  
“Loki，这可是你答应我的。”  
Thor松开了摁住马眼的大拇指，让Loki如愿以偿地释放了自己。Loki白浊的精液如数地射在了身下的床单上，自己的胸前和小腹因为角度也沾上了一些带着Omega信息素的精液。  
刚刚结束射精的Loki无力地将前胸贴在床上休息，起伏着胸脯大口喘着粗气来适应方才的快感。而Thor却通过自己身下的阴茎感受得到Loki的呼吸频率，因为每当Loki深呼吸一下，Thor就会被夹紧一下，Loki吐出呼吸时，甬道又会把肉棒向外推挤一些。  
对于Loki来说是暂时结束了，但是对于Thor来说，接下来才是属于Alpha的重头戏。让Loki稍微休息适应了一下，Thor准备开始专心进攻Omega嫩粉多汁的后穴。  
Loki前胸贴床的动作更好地向Thor撅起了自己的后臀，这让Thor可以更加方便地让自己的巨龙抽插进出小穴。  
Thor两只有力的大手捏住了Loki圆润光滑的双臀，白皙的臀肉从指缝溢出一些，重重一捏便留下了暧昧的指印。再配合着身下试着变换角度的挺进深入，以便照顾到Omega甬道内每一块的嫩肉。  
Thor九浅一深地仔细用肉棒碾压着每一处，终于发现了Loki还没打开的生殖腔。在探索甬道的过程中，Thor还发现了一个微微凸起的地方，每用肉棒摩擦或者碾过一次，身下的Omega都会不自觉的颤抖。  
Thor明白那就是Loki的敏感点，而开始有意避开那处，故意时不时刮蹭到一下，引得Loki扭着腰调整角度想要让Thor顶上那块嫩肉。  
Thor知道这个绿眼的小妖精已经准备好了，这个勾人的动作不就是想要自己的肉棒来顶弄那处敏感吗？  
行，那就如他所愿。  
Loki还在扭着腰为Thor找不到自己的敏感点而不满地哼哼着，哪知下一秒Thor仿佛读懂了自己的心思一般，用粗大的肉棒直接就只冲着那点狠撞。  
“啊！就…就是这里！嗯啊！！Thor……你好棒……再用点力…唔啊啊！停……停下！我…我要…不行了……”  
犹如潮水般令人窒息的快感漫上脊椎，Loki被Thor这直击敏感点的粗暴动作直接失去了思考能力，只能随着欲望张着嘴开始浪叫。  
随着Thor一次次有力地狠操，Loki的生殖腔口开始一点一点的替正在卖力的Alpha逐渐打开。  
Thor发现Omega的生殖腔正在为自己打开时，立刻换了个顶撞角度加快速度开始更加凶狠地抽插进出，黝黑的囊袋也随着动作拍击在穴口，发出极其淫靡的声响。  
“唔啊！我真的…不行了……Thor！”  
高潮所带来至上的快感已经淹没了Loki，留下的只有被Thor爽出的眼泪和颤抖的身子，以及大量从甬道内喷洒到Thor阴茎上的蜜液。  
Thor知道身下Omega已经为自己完全打开了生殖腔，二话不说直接用龟头撞入那处准备开始标记成结。阴茎一插进去感受到的是Loki的生殖腔比后穴里的嫩肉更加窄小紧致，令Thor不想从这里抽离出去。  
Thor的结开始不断肿大，而随着Loki经历过的高潮，甬道和生殖腔更加牢牢地包裹住了阴茎开始剧烈收缩。这让Thor差点精关失守，集中注意力继续让结完全涨大。  
“哈啊……Loki你可真是会吸，这么喜欢我的肉棒吗？就连生殖腔也不输给后穴呢。”  
Loki慢慢从高潮余韵中恢复了理智，经Thor的话一提醒，才迟钝的发现Alpha居然已经在成结准备标记自己了！  
“给我滚出去！Thor Odinson！!我警告你，你别妄想标记我！”  
Loki发现自己已经挣脱不了，用怒吼来掩饰自己眼底的慌张和惊惧，他可没想到Thor居然会就此标记了自己。  
但是一切都已经太迟了，回应Loki的只有体内充满Alpha信息素的滚烫精液和Thor舒爽的吐息声。  
我被这个混球给标记了？！  
这一认知和回想起刚刚的全过程让Loki感到愤怒和羞耻，直接跳起来开始攻击这一切的罪魁祸首。   
“该死的Thor Odinson！老子要杀了你！”  
Thor硬是咬牙接下了暴怒的踢打，在Loki打算找来利器来敲爆自己太阳穴之前，找准空隙抓住Loki的两只手腕，阻止了Loki接下来的动作。  
“你这是打算一直裸着诱惑我，屁股里还流着我的精液，让所有人都见到你这样吗？”  
Thor盯着Loki恼怒的绿眸威胁出声，虽然他根本不会让自己的Omega以这样的姿态让人窥视，但是就现在的情况来说，适当的威胁还是很有必要的。  
“而且我猜你也不想带着一身吻痕去监狱的公共澡堂，乖一点，我带你去我的私人浴室清理一下。”  
Loki忿忿地用眼神扫过自己充满着Thor痕迹的身体和随意被丢弃在牢房地面上已经成了布条的囚服以及旁边Thor完整的制服上，权衡利弊下只能没好气地答应了Thor。


	5. Chapter 5

Thor见Loki虽然不情愿，但还是已经接受了自己好心的提议，也没有继续再和Loki多说下去，继而弯下腰捡起在这所监狱里象征着身份的黑色皮质制服。  
此时可怜的典狱长制服已经带上了不少牢房地板上的灰尘和之前发生打斗撕扯所留下的几处破损。Thor看着它无奈地拍了拍再抖了两下，知道该叫人再重新定制一套了。这让Thor稍微犹豫了一下，下意识地往旁边瞥了一眼正在等他的Loki，便开始把衣服往自己身上一件一件地套，打理得尽量不显得那么杂乱狼狈。  
而Loki就站在Thor旁边，接收到认为Thor责怪自己的一瞥后，不满地用双手交叉折叠在自己的胸前，仿佛被雨水冲刷过的绿宝石样的美眸正看着Thor动作麻利穿制服的一举一动。  
他可不会为了一件破衣服而感到愧疚自责，谁叫这混蛋Thor招惹了自己，还不都是他该的？再说，如果自己有能力出了这该死的圣安地列斯监狱，到时候让Thor损失的可不止仅仅是一套衣服了……  
Loki的注意力从自己的小心思上逐渐转移到了 面前的Alpha身上。有着幽绿深眸的Omega正盯着那破破烂烂的黑色制服渐渐开始包裹起了Thor有着完美线条的肌肉。  
不得不说，Thor的肌肉让Loki感官上十分舒服且受用，鼻尖处又是Alpha迷人霸道的信息素，这让Omega不禁咽了一下口水。虽然自己用看起来毫无波澜的眼神盯着Thor，但在心里却在惊叹着Thor这令人血脉喷张、难以忘怀的健硕身材和让自己感到安心不少的Alpha信息素。  
突然意识到自己居然会去赞赏这个金发蓝眼的混球，Loki被自己的想法给吓了一跳，但也没有去过多深究，认为自己只是因为被Thor给标记而产生的一连串性征反应罢了。  
这一切思绪也由Thor扣好了自己腰间上的皮带而出声打断：  
“行了，先跟我走。”  
Thor此时的声音已经褪去了刚刚浓烈的情欲味道，换上了属于典狱长一贯的强势霸道且不容质疑的语气： “别愣着。”  
Loki被Thor的话弄得莫名其妙，皱着秀气好看的眉试图理解清楚Thor的话。他在旁边乖乖等着可不是只等Thor穿好衣服，还等着Thor给他披一件可以蔽体的外套啥的，怎么就成了直接和他走？  
“你什么意思？我就这样不穿衣服走出去到你的办公室？”   
还没等到想要的合理解释，Loki直接就被温热有力的大手抓住了自己白皙光洁的手腕，而颀长的身体则随着手腕的强制移动而失去平衡跟着踉跄了一下。  
“你干什么？放开！”  
Loki看见Thor并不说话直接拽着自己就是要往牢房外面拖，之前锁着的牢门此时也已经被他给大大敞开着。  
Thor他居然是认真的！他怎么敢？！  
这一情形让Loki的心不由得颤动了一下。就算是有着“银舌头”称号的他，被人用上膛的枪给抵在太阳穴上也绝对没有此时更令他感到不安。冰凉阴冷的神情即使是掩盖得再好也在此时带上了一丝慌乱，急忙用另只手试图阻止Thor这疯狂的举动。  
而Thor转过身看见Loki正用另一只手死死地抓住自己，黑着脸捏紧了Loki的手，隐隐带着一丝怒火用低沉的声音压抑地提醒道：  
“你是不是想让动静闹大，弄得所有人都过来围观典狱长抓着赤裸的犯人？嗯？你是这么想的吗，Loki？”  
手腕处的关节被有力的大手捏得生疼，让Loki吃痛地闷哼一声，再加上来自Thor的警告，让Loki好看的绿眸里写满了不满和忿恨。  
Loki知道接下来继续抵抗是肯定没有用的，打又打不过，跑又跑不掉，那倒不如保留这些力气，说不定还派的上用场。  
虽说Loki在心里安慰着自己，但他的脸色却根本好看不到哪去。Thor注意到此时他的绿眼妖精虽然看起来极其不善，但却乖巧了许多。这让Thor暗叹了口气，面色稍缓，动作也没有刚刚那么粗鲁，只是微微抓着Loki的手就出了牢房，两人走在被冰冷的铁皮包裹着的过道上。  
“喂，Thor，不会有人看见吧？”  
“说不定呢，这我可不敢保证。”  
“你！…那就走快点……”  
Thor拉着走在自己里侧还警惕地东张西望观察着周遭情况的Omega而感到心情十分的愉快。明明知道这层连个普通狱警都没有，就只有他们两个，但Thor打算故意不说，只是想要看看Loki这样可爱的反应。  
毕竟这第六层和五层不一样的地方在于，一半是用来关押死刑犯和极其敏感的重要犯人，另一半是禁闭室和审讯室等特殊房间。但是第五层牢房通常根本编排不完，所以第六层的牢房几乎没有被使用过，只有偶尔一次两次会用上禁闭室和审讯室。因此，逐渐被Thor割出一小部分牢房拿来利用做成小办公区。  
原来的办公楼在牢房区隔壁的劳务区边上，两栋楼挨得特别近。每到早上六点开始，到深夜十一点半结束，各种声响就没停过。除了操练场上囚犯们的各种叫骂声和哀怨声还有各种来自洗涤层的冲刷声和水声、锅炉层的汽鸣声、加工车间的机器运作声……  
这些来自劳务区各种各样清晰的高分贝噪音让在旁边办公楼三层的Thor感到极其的烦躁厌恶，根本没办法静下心来处理公务。长期下来，他简直要疯了，恨不得就去隔壁的牢房区找个牢房住在里面算了，起码还隔着一栋楼可以减少这些噪音。  
这就是Thor为什么要把办公室选在牢房区六层的原因。而且自己在这，多多少少都对那些楼下的囚犯们还是有点震慑作用的。  
还有，Loki被Thor安排在这，其实也全都是他来自Alpha的私心罢了。  
这段十几米的通道让Loki像是行走在针毡上，他十分讨厌这种怪异的感觉。虽然并没有被第三个人给看见，但是又感觉一切都被人所窥视，没有伪装毫无遮拦地将自己暴露在大庭广众之下，这让他非常不自在和不舒服。  
Loki终于被Thor带到了他办公室的门口，毫无耐心地催促着Thor赶紧开门放自己进去，趁早将这段不愉快的旅程给结束掉，然后再痛痛快快地给自己洗个澡。  
Thor倒是悠闲地掏出别在腰间的钥匙串，不急不慢的开了门锁，用大手转着门把推开了办公室暗棕色的实木门。  
Loki则抢在Thor动作之前挤进了办公室，映入眼帘的先是正对着门口的办公桌。经典商务款的弧形办公桌上除了放置着Thor的名牌以外还整齐地摆放着各式各样的文件。办公桌后面则是宽大舒适的皮质老板椅，正后方还挂着整个圣安地列斯监狱的俯瞰图，右手边还有一扇紧闭着的暗门。这样一丝不苟的办公氛围是可以想象到这里的主人平常是怎么样处理事务的。  
Loki简单弄清楚了环境，推测这扇紧闭的门后应该就是Thor的私人空间了。没有过多犹豫，径直朝那走去，推开了那扇办公室的暗门。  
门咿呀一声随着Loki的动作打开，扑面而来的就是Alpha浓重的信息素和Thor身上独有的气息。这样的强烈刺激差点没让Loki这个刚刚被标记过的Omega再次发情，双腿不由得被激得软了一下，差点跪到了地上。  
不知道什么时候已经跟在Loki身后的Thor见状立刻上前扶了一把，手却被Loki甩开：  
“浴室是不是在里面？”  
“……嗯”  
Thor稍微有点愉快的心情被Loki这一莫名其妙的动作弄得瞬间跌至谷底。  
是在因为我把他标记了不高兴吗？  
是因为我不该带他来这？  
是不是自己哪里错了？  
刚刚的玩笑是不是过火了？  
还是……他心里早有别的Alpha而厌恶自己？  
Thor心绪乱如麻，转过身去带上门前冷冷地留下一句：  
“我去帮你准备，你先洗吧。”


	6. ［锤基］孤鸾   监狱AU  ABO  HE （6）

第六章  
Thor带着情绪的甩手重重阖上暗门，猛地发出“嘭”的一声巨响。这突如其来的动静让此时因赤裸着身子而神经极其敏感的Omega着实是吓了一跳。  
Loki皱着眉头用一双绿眸发散着不满，扭头看向那扇刚刚被摔过的门，觉得这个Thor十分阴晴不定还莫名其妙，真是又气又好笑。明明刚才还好好的，现在这是干嘛？这蠢货是不是一身的蛮力没地方使？  
此时躁乱的思绪忽而被鼻尖处窜进的一丝清香带走，溯源寻去发现它来自室内床头柜上一个并不怎么起眼的棕色小香炉。但这可引起了Loki的注意，迈开白皙修长的腿踱步行至床边，拿起了香炉放在手中把玩观察。  
这香炉里令人感到心旷神怡的香味明显不是用什么廉价香料能够发散出来的，只不过刚刚这一缕清香被卧室内Thor浓烈的信息素给掩盖住。现在能够适应了Alpha的信息素后，才能嗅到这股能够安抚情绪和缓解疲劳的香味。这却意外地受Loki喜欢，把小香炉颠了颠两下后捧在白皙修长的手中，正打算等等进浴室时也带上它。  
带着丝丝凉意的风从半敞的窗飘进，微微掀起窗帘一角，又打在Omega渐渐散去红晕却遗留着情欲痕迹的胸膛上。Loki下意识朝窗外看去，零碎的月影透过玻璃扬洒在窗台上，不被高楼所遮掩的夜空是云疏星稀，一片寂静祥和。  
这让他更加向往起了外面的世界，蹙眉捏着手中香炉的盖子又开始动起了思绪。静谧的房间内时钟转动的声音提醒着Loki这个时间段犯人和狱警们约莫应该都在休息了。  
要不然就这个时候翻窗逃出去？  
但这可是六楼，翻下去不但不敢保证不骨折，而且自己还裸着身子，再说Thor过会也要来了，真有够麻烦的……  
一系列问题想的Loki脑袋发疼，自己也累了整整一天了。刚被送到这，本想借着敏捷的身手逃跑却在自己的牢房内被Thor吃干抹净还被标记。现在倒好，事后还得自己来清理自己，真的是气不打一处来！！  
现在的Loki根本没多少精力再去想太多，便抱着香炉随意查看了一下周围，心烦意乱地走向卧室里侧推开了浴室的门想好好洗个澡后再去休息。  
浴室的门被缓缓推开，内里宽敞的空间由乳白色大理石纹路的瓷砖装饰着墙面和地面，浴室内放置的洗面台、置物架、浴帘以及浴缸等用品都是以浅灰色为主基调，如此布局的错落有致也衬托出了主人的品味和性格。  
Loki眨了眨绿眸勉强满意的轻哼一声，迈开修长的腿踱步走向比普通浴缸要宽上一倍的浅灰色大浴缸。又将微微带着自己余温的香炉放在那浴缸旁，再打开上面的水阀开始往里放起了温度刚好的热水。  
而此时Thor的情况却并不怎么好，他刚刚黑着脸从自己办公室离开时就径直去了监狱的物储室。这一路上，他想着Loki当时那个疏远冷漠的动作而更加心烦意乱，所以现在这位圣安地列斯监狱里的“活阎王”摆着的脸色自然好看不到哪去。  
这倒是苦了负责物储室管理的狱警了。本来这个点早已进入梦乡，却被一阵有力而烦躁的敲门声惊醒。狱警极其不耐烦的从床上起身，嘴上也骂骂咧咧地走到门前去看看是什么情况：  
“哪个不要命的敢来这个点吵老子？你是哪的王八蛋，有什么事情明天再……”  
满斥着恶劣的话语随着拉开门看见门外站着的高大身影而戛然而止。  
而下一秒这个不知天高地厚的狱警刚刚看清昏暗的灯光下来人的面孔时，还没给出任何反应，腹部正中就直接被人狠踹一脚滚到地上。  
“嗯哼？那我这个王八蛋应该没一不小心踹断你的肋骨吧？”  
Thor明明是笑着，却不带上任何一丝温度。  
“明天，自己把钱领了给我滚蛋。”  
高大的Alpha直接把话扔给还在冰凉的地面上捂着腹腔痛呼着的狱警，也再没多去看人一眼，径直迈着大步朝物储室里走去，为Loki去取一套合身的新囚服。  
正当Thor从物储室里取好干净的衣服和一些说不定他的Omega可以用得上的生活备品后出来重新回到办公室时，他却不知怎的有些犹豫地站在浴室门前盯着近在咫尺的门把手迟迟不肯有所动作。  
然而不知过了有多久，他最终还是选择尽量控制好逐渐开始有些暴躁的情绪，用带着层薄茧的指节去敲了敲紧闭着的浴室门，刻意压抑着语气中的一丝烦躁出声提醒里面貌似没什么动静的Omega：  
“Loki，你的衣服我放在门外，你洗好了就出来。”  
Thor又站了一会儿却并没有听见任何本该有的回应，心下难免有些疑惑，紧皱着眉又去叩了叩门：  
“Loki，你还好吗？回答我。”  
这次却终于得到了Loki的回应：“嗯，我马上出来。”  
原来刚刚不曾回应的Loki现在正躺靠在浴缸里闭眼揉着眉心。宽敞的浴室里匍匐着一层朦胧的水雾，隐约间还可以望见壁面上错落有致的纹路，而早已失去温度的水珠就这么攀附着冰凉的大理石瓷砖。浴缸正上方吊挂着的顶灯投射出刺眼的光线，Loki低垂着眼睫又不知在沉思着些什么，秀气细长的睫毛在灯光下映照出一层浅淡的阴影。  
而后，在又一声声催促般的敲门声下，浴缸中的人缓缓抬起眼帘，此时那双绿眸中也已经带上一丝属于邪神的狡黠，轻启薄唇只是低声念了一个名字。  
“Fandral。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
正当Thor打算再次去敲门询问Loki的情况时，原本紧闭的浴室门却随着人动作的推移而缓缓敞开，混杂着沐浴露清香的Omega信息素伴随着带有厚重水雾的热气同时朝Thor扑面而来。Loki站在那一片逐渐消散的雾气之中，怀里只是抱着已经挂上些水珠的小香炉将它捧在胸口处。而Thor一眼就注意到了Omega怀里这个显眼的物件，同时又觉得有几分眼熟，简单思索一番就认出这个暗棕色的小香炉原本应是摆在自己卧室床头柜上的。  
难道，Loki喜欢……？  
Alpha带着探究意味的眼神不自觉地从小香炉那转移到Loki不着寸缕的身子上。Omega通身白皙的肌肤带着一层淡薄的红晕，过于密闭的浴室空间下所造成的轻微缺氧导致胸膛正随着呼吸而上下微微起伏着形成一道优美的弧线。本该是白皙无瑕的脖颈与大腿内侧正零碎地遍布着一枚枚暗色的吻痕，仿佛在无言地宣告着制造出它们的“罪魁祸首”是多么的霸道与拥有着多么强烈的占有欲。  
“真是恰到好处。”Thor独自暗想，可面上却仍是波澜不惊一般。  
而刚刚沐浴清洁完的Loki一从浴室打开门出来后就被Thor这个金发大块头给挡住了路，在门关处多站了一会儿也只是为了等Thor将干净的衣物主动递送过来。但却被他直勾勾的眼神盯得十分不舒服，干脆趁着人微微有些愣神的时候直接将衣服从他怀里抽离出来迅速套上。  
Loki这突如其来的动作让Thor迅速回过神来，并直接意识到了刚刚自己这么盯着人看的确是有些不礼貌，于是立马收回停留在他身上的视线，内心缓解了下尴尬的情绪后才出声：  
“咳，我送你回......”  
"不用，谢谢。您对我的照顾已经很周到了，亲爱的典狱长先生。”  
Loki打断了Thor的话，扯了扯嘴角直接对上他蔚蓝色的双眼。  
“再说，我只是您所掌管的圣安地列斯监狱中的一名囚徒罢了，逃也逃不到哪去，不是么？”   
这番疏远冷漠的话语让Thor不自觉地抿紧了唇，明明是平缓温和的语调却听起来格外的刺耳。良久，正当他还想说些什么来反驳的时候，Loki已经直接绕过Thor朝着离开办公室的方向走去，却又在阖上门前回头补充了一句：  
“至少你现在还能信任我。”  
当Loki返回到牢房时已经完全处于精疲力尽的状态了，但他能够庆幸的是原本凌乱不堪甚至还沾染着两人体液的床单早已被Thor交代过的狱卒给重新换成一条洁白崭新的，甚至比刚入住进这牢房时配备的还干净了不少。Loki也没有再多的精力继续追究深思下去，直接就这么躺上了床，没一会儿就顺利进入了深睡眠。

星辰入梦，一夜好眠。

吵醒Loki的是一阵尖锐刺耳的喇叭声和满是被电流声掺杂着的人工广播。  
“今天是2028年3月27日，时间凌晨五点三十分，接下来播报一则通知：所有近期新报道的服刑人员请在十五分钟内跟随指派负责的狱警抵达监狱正门处操场前进行集合清点分配劳务工作，逾时将受到严惩，播报完毕。”  
“该死的......”  
Loki揉了揉眼睛直接从床上坐了起来，伴随而来的是睡眠不足引发的头痛和被人打扰到宝贵睡眠时间的一丝烦躁感，却又无可奈何地整理好衣服起来到旁边简陋粗制的洗面台上抓着满是廉价感的牙膏牙刷开始洗漱。  
“拜托......十五分钟，这是赶着见阎王呢？”  
Loki花五分钟迅速解决完洗漱问题后不由得从心底抱怨了一句，随后没多久就听见了自己牢房的铁门被人用警棍恶狠狠地敲击着：“该滚出来了，这可就差你一个人了！”  
听到门外狱警这聒噪粗鄙的话语后，让Loki忍不住嗤笑了一声，随即拉开门正打算要出去，却被那带头的狱警给直接厉声呵斥起来：“你怎么回事啊？别人可早都起了，这么不懂规矩还是个白白嫩嫩的Omega小心被人给拉去强暴！”  
“哇哦，一个Beta还认得出我是一个Omega？在闻不到信息素的情况下......别告诉我，你只能拿着档案看看上面的性征再看看那个人是不是一个能被你这个狗眼看人低的家伙给欺负的Omega？”  
Loki看着这不知死活的家伙有些怒极反笑，危险地眯起那双绿眸来欣赏着对方因被自己激怒而扭曲起来的丑恶嘴脸。  
这狱警也是沉不住气，拎起手中紧攥着的警棍就要朝Loki打下去，但没料到的是眼前的Omega比他更快一步，趁着他将警棍挥舞至半空时直接抬手钳制住他的手腕，硬捏着腕关节处逼他将警棍从手中松开掉落到地面上。  
“嘿，狱警先生，如果我们耽误了时间......我记得还会被严惩的不是吗，所以，我们就此打住？”  
Loki歪着头眨眼笑了起来，眼底写满了邪狷与狡黠，而另一边又做足了样子拾起那根警棍将它重新递到那狱警的手中，最后像个没事人一样踱步绕至一列囚犯队伍的最后面。  
“你你你...老子不和你计较！”狱警从Loki这吃了瘪，脸色自然是难看极了，却也不敢继续再作威作福下去，只能接着去执行上头下派下来给他的任务，将Loki和其余由他负责管理的囚犯们带到指定位置去交差。  
Loki被收押的牢房位处于这片区域的第六层，所以他可以极其方便地从高至下俯瞰几乎整个牢房区，而且现在还能顺着过道去观察这片区域的周遭情况，将这每一层的大概地理位置与特点都统统记在脑海里，为的就是将来以备不时之需。  
一行人可以说是踩着点才抵达了监狱门口的操场旁。而Thor就站在那操场面前的训练台上，从刚刚Loki他们进了连接操场的通道时，他的视线就一直停留在那个拥有着一双如橄榄石般的绿眸黑发Omega身上不曾移开。  
“这些人全都分配去采石场。”  
Thor冷冷地吩咐着旁边协助他的副手狱警，和煦的阳光透过旁边建筑上的玻璃折射在Alpha如锋刻般硬朗的面庞上，却又潋去了眼底的情绪转身离开。  
“Fuck you！老子可他妈不去什么该死的采石场，那是人去的地方吗！”  
其中一名听见狱警这样安排的囚犯立刻极其不满地抱怨出来。  
“就是，我看你们就是存心想虐待我们几个！”  
“靠，谁爱去谁去，反正老子不去！”  
其他几个囚犯见有人带头起哄也立刻随声附和起来，却被那个典狱长的副手狱警一声呵斥给镇住了：“你们几个都是想被拖去审讯室按暴动来处置是吧？”  
而Loki却站在他们一旁看热闹，对于他来说去不去采石场其实都无所谓，毕竟来到这圣安地列斯监狱哪里有活是轻松的？都只是大同小异罢了。  
于是一路上在有一句没一句的抱怨声中，他们被狱警带到了监狱外两公里处的采石场。与其说是一个采石场，倒不如说是一片贫瘠且布满着碎石的荒地，周围一圈的可视范围内也只零星遍布着几块显眼的巨石。而早有十几名囚犯赶在他们来这之前就已经开始拎着破旧的石镐正卖力地敲击着顽石努力工作着。  
身后却忽然传来一道隐约有些熟悉的男声，将Loki此时的注意力全部都给重新拉了回来。与此同时，右肩也被人搭上了一只手。  
“嘿，你是Laufeyson？”


End file.
